Roger and Bones
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth has Hanna and Bone meets and marrier Roger, who does not treat her and her child well
1. Chapter 1

_**Roger**_

_**Bones marries her new love Roger**_

_**He**_ walked down the hall to the office that only a few years ago he was in and out every day. He had not been back since he became engaged to Kelly. He met Kelly Lang the same day as Temperance wedding.

The sign on the door said it all Dr. Temperance Brennan Smith PhD, Lab Director. His Bones had married Roger Milton Smith 2 ago; they dated for four months than became engaged and marred in six months.

Temperance had a baby six months after the marriage started.

He felt the need to deliver the wedding invitation to her in person.

They spoke but twice in two years but he stilled held deep feeling for her.

He knocked on the door to her office, and walked in.

He was very surprised that the person who greeted him was not the same person he said good-by to two years ago.

Temperance was very, very thin and gaunt in appearance. Her hair was unkempt and dull, and they were no sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Hi Temperance how are you today?"

"Booth what brings you to my office after two years? Something bad right Booth?."

"Actually Temperance I'm getting Married and I want you and Roger to come to our wedding."

"See Booth nothing that involves you will ever be attended by Roger Smith.

He still thinks of you as a rival. He knows I still am in love with you and he always thought I would leave him and take my baby to you."

Booth is amazed at what he just heard.

He knew Roger did not like him and had a fear of their past friendship.

He did not know that Temperance stilled loved him and now knew that she married Roger because she was pregnant with his child.

It all became clear about the sudden wedding, and Roger dislike for of him.

"I'll just leave it here with you incase Roger changes his mind."

"Roger would not like it if he found it, so please for my sake, and wellbeing, take it with you please.

Booth it was so good to see you again you look well."

She turned and continues work on her computer. Booth backed out of her office and went looking for Angela Hodgins.

Ange was on the platform talking with one of the squints. She saw him and ran down the steps, and hugged him in the tightest bear hug she had ever given him in her life.

"Booth it's so good to see you again I've miss you badly, if you are free can we go to lunch and talk?"

"Ange I would like nothing better."

They went to the Royal Dinner, took their old seats and relaxed.

"Booth did you get a chance to see Bren at the lab?"

"Yes I did and I must say the changes in her appearance were mind-blowing. She looked totally unkempt. Their was no sparkle in her eyes and her speech was very curt,"

"Booth she has been that way since two months after the marriage.

It got worse when the baby died. Only being a year old and all."

"Her baby died how Ange?"

"She died, run over by a hit and run driver in the Mall parking lot.

She and Roger were shopping, he has never lets her go alone.

She said she left the baby with Roger and he said she did not and the baby wandered in front of a car and is run over, and died."

"OMG Ange I did not know anything about that. It must have torn Temperance up?"

"She was a basket case for many months then she snapped, spent two months in the Mental hospital and what you see is the results.

Did you notice she was wearing long sleeves and pants and flat heel shoes?"

"That what was so different with her.

It not very warm today was she working in limbo. It is cold down their Ange?"

"Booth that what she dresses in every day of the week fifty-two week a year.

I have not seen her in dressed in a dress in two years, she never goes any where, she has not even gone to the Jeffersonian Party,

The one that's required of all staff members.

She has become a ghost outside the Lab.

She once said Roger forbids her from socializing with us.

She said she said it wrong the next day. That was the day she ran into a door at home, hurt her head, and gave her self a black eye.

She seems to do that a lot."

"Angela are you implying that Roger is be abusing her at home?"

"Booth none of us has ever seem the inside of her house, in two years, nor has she see the inside of any of our homes. And she is the godmother to my child. Enuff of that Booth it makes me so mad.

So what did bring you to the Jeffersonian today ADA Booth?"

"O you know I received a promotion? Well anyway, I am getting married and was delivering an invitation to Roger and Temperance to attend.

Yours is in the mail.

Temperance refused to even leave the thing with her she said Roger would not be happy if he found it.

How would he find something as small as an invitation a threat?"

"Booth he checks her office every day when he comes to get her.

The other thing that buggies me she has not driven her own car in years.

He drives her into work and picks her up every day. He's a very rude man."

Booth and Ange ate and converse for the better part of two hours renewing old friendship.

Booth had forgotten how good it felt sitting and talking with old friends.

When they returned to the Lab the first person they met was Zack.

He was so happy to get to see and thank Booth for getting him out of jail.

Booth had found the evidence to get his conviction over turned.

He seems much more animated than before.

Even Jack Hodgins seem happy to see him.

They had a few run in when Temperance had announce her engagement and then marriage.

He hated Roger and refused to even speak to him at the wedding.

Jack felt that Booth, as a man in love with Dr. B, he should have stepped up and made Bones break off with Roger and married him.

Max, Temperance s father had to hold him back from punching Roger out over a comment he made about Angela.

Speaking of Max Booth had run in to him at the local Wal-Mart.

He expresses his containing dislike for his son-in-law, he never mentions the death of Temperance' baby just that he only gets to talk to Temperance on the phone at work never at home.

He said he had never been invited to their home since the wedding

Booth was getting a very bad feeling about Temperance safety living with Roger.

He did not like the thought that Roger was abusing her. She had more than her share of abuse in the past when she was in foster care.

A short visit with Cam and Booth was ready to go pick up Kelly.

Booth looked up and saw Roger in Temperance office going threw her files.

He saw him pick up a FBI file clearly marked in red confidential and start reading it.

This was an unlawful act and he's pissed off about it.

He quick step into Temperance office and ripped the file out of Roger's hands.

"You are not authorized to read this file or to handle it either Roger."

"Fuck you Booth; get out of my wife's office you SOB."

"The file is FBI property and you have no right to read what is within it."

"I was just seeing what crap you FBI pricks were making her due."

Hearing the raised voices Cam and Jack ran into Temperance office to see what was going on.

Booth told Cam what he saw, and what he did.

"**Dr. Brennan **you are the custodian of these files and you are not allowed to let your husband read FBI files.

I am going to have to make a report, and you may have to pay a fine, and maybe lose your job.

Dr. Brennan do you know how many files your Husband has read in your office in the last two years?"

"He reads every thing in my office every day. It what he does to check on what I do?"

"Booth you are ADA what do I do now?"

"Cam I'll file a report but Temperance your restricted to have no access to FBI files, till a review board decide what action needs done."

"Dr. Brennan you are hereby suspended for three-day while we investigate this matted.

Mr. Smith you are band from the Jeffersonian Metro Medical Lab until further notice. Forever if I get my way"

Roger took a swing at Booth, who sidestepped the punch and sent Roger slamming it to the wall, smashing his nose.

Booth was going to punch Roger when Brennan called out.

"Stop Booth he will only take it out on me if you hit him. Let me take him home and I'll deal with him?"

Booth held up and turned to look at her.

Roger took a sucker punch to Booth midsection.

Jack grabbed Roger in a choke hold and Booth rubs his back, Booth was in pain.

"Only because your wife was my best friend ,I'll not arrest you for this, but get your ass the hell out of here now Roger."

"I'm not afraid of you Booth I got **your** girl and she is mine forever.

You stay away from her or I'll kill you both."

With that, Temperance and Roger left the Lab.

"I'm sorry Booth I never realized he was reading confidential files.

"Cam you know I have to write you up also as her supervisor."

"Yes Booth and don't feel bad, I shirked my duty just so I did not have to deal with that SOB."

Everyone left the lab except Booth and Cam they has to wait for the auditors to arrive to go over the breach of security.

Four days later on Friday Temperance returned to the Lab.

She had her arm in a sling and the fading signs of a black eye.

Can ask her and told she fell down the cellar stairs doing her laundry.

Cam was sure Roger beat her up after the fight with Booth.

Brennan worked the next two weeks in limbo and has not been involved in any FBI cases.

Roger banded from the building but he still drove Brennan to and from work every day.

On the last day of the month the Board suspended Temperance for thirty-day without pay and find her ten thousand dollars for allowing unauthorized access to confidential information.

Cam suspended for ten-day and finded one thousand dollars for the same offence.

Some unknown source paid Cams fine the day it's announced.

Roger ordered to pay fifty thousand dollars and with thirty days in jail, and be banded from having a clearance ever.

When thirty days went by and Roger had not answered his warrant the U.S. Marshalls are sent to pick him up.

Temperance was told the day before that this was going to happen,she asked her husband get in touch with the court.

He did nothing about the warning, he said it was Booth's problem and he did not have the balls to sent someone beside himself to get him and the he would fix Booth once and for all.

Booth cell phone rang at eleven am. The caller Id said US Marshalls.'

"ADA Booth."

"Agent Booth this Marshall Picket we are at the Roger Smith home, and your help is needed at this scene sir."

"Who requested my help ?"

"US Marshall Samuel Porter."

Booth drove to the house that he and Bones once lived in.

When he pulled up to the house, it looked like a country fair.

They were TV media, print media, Fire trucks, two ambulances, and a dozen police cars and a Command bus. Booth waved his badge and walked up to the Command bus.

"I'm looking for Marshall Picket, I'm ADA Booth"

"He inside go around the left side."

Booth entered the bus and is greeted by a short heavyset man in a gray suit that cost as mush as Booth made in a month. He was smoking a cigar.

"You ADA Booth?"

"That's me what do you need from me Marshall?"

"Do you know Roger, and Temperance Smith?"

"Yes Marshall, Temperance is an old friend, and her husband is a dirt bag."

"Well we had a pick up order for Mr. Smith for an unpaid fine and a report for jail yesterday. A when a Deputy show up this morning Mr. Smith got nasty said he was not going to jail. He said he had his wife inside and he would kill her, and then kill himself. We called in SWAT as he show a gun, a big gun.

One of the snipers can see the Mrs. lying on the floor in the lining room. He said it look to him that they was a lot of blood on and around her and she has not move for over thirty minutes, she may be dead already. I called you because Mr. Smith said he would only let you take his wife out of the house."

"He wants me to go in and remove his wife? Marshall he hates my guts and he never in his right mind would let me take Temperance out of his house."

"So you think what Agent?"

"He wants me in the house and then he going to try to kill me and Temperance both."

"Are you involved with his wife Agent Booth?"

"A few years ago we lived together, then she up and married him. I the one pissed at him not the other way around."

"So you are saying you are not going in and try to talk him out."

"No I just want you to know that if he raises that gun he going to kill me."

Booth and the Marshall went over a plan then Booth went to the door.

"Roger it me Booth I'm coming in to take Temperance out as you told the Marshall."

Booth opened the door and went in to the living room. He could see Bones lying on the floor with blood dripping out of her ears and mouth. She had a very slow breathing rate, but she was alive.

"Booth you a bigger asshole as I have ever met. You are still in love with the filthy curt. You know she a whore, ever time I let her out of the house she spread those long legs for any man she sees.

I know that she been fucking you since she married me.

She did not fool me about that fucking kid.

It was yours not mine. She never loved me she just needed a meal ticket. Nevertheless, I fixed her I ran over that little rug rat she loved so much. I got even with her.

Now I am going to get even with you Booth. Pick her up Booth I think she dead but I want you holding her when I shoot you than her again."

"You will never get out alive if you shoot me and her."

"Your wrong Booth I'm nuts and I'll go into a Physic Hospital for a few years the I'll get better and get out, DC law."

He raised the gun as Booth lifted bones up off the floor into his arms. Booth adjusted her in his arms and suddenly moved to his right away from the door.

Roger thought he would make a dash for the door confused for a moment then he stepped to his left raised his gun and fired. The crash of glass and the pain in his chest told Booth it was all over as he fell to the floor covering Bones with his body.

He hit his head on the table and everything went black.

As he came, too he looked up into bright lights. They were the light in an ambulance moving down the road with a siren whaling.

Suddenly it stopped and the doors open.

He heard someone sing out GSW left shoulder B/p 90 over 66, pulses 50 and getting weak. Then the fog rolled in and peace came to him again.

Booth was in a coma for five days before he woke up. He scared himself for he though he saw an angle sitting in the chair next to the bed. It was a picture of his old Bones, as if she looked two years ago, her eyes sparkled her hair was glowing and she was dress to kill in a blue dress and four-inch heels.

He closed his eyes to keep the vision in. He opened them when someone spoke to him.

"Booth if you keep your eyes chose, I think I'll leave, I think getting dress up for you was a waste of my time."

"Bones is that realty you or am I dead and this is heaven?"

"Taking over an hour to put make up on, something I have not done in two years, and four-inch heel that hurt my feet is heaven I'll pass, you keep your heaven Booth."

She got up, kissed him, and lay on the bed with him.

They both fell asleep locked each others arms

Roger was DOA at the scenic; Booth took a bullet to his shoulder and Bones just need stitches and rest from her beating.

Booths' wedding called off after Kelly came into Booths room and found Bones sleeping in bed with him.

She knew she did not stand a chance against that match up.

They got married seven months after the shoot out. Booth and Bones bought a new house down the road from Hodgins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roger**_

_**Bones marries her new love Roger**_

_**He**_ walked down the hall to the office that only a few years ago he was in and out every day. He had not been back since he became engaged to Kelly. He met Kelly Lang the same day as Temperance wedding.

The sign on the door said it all Dr. Temperance Brennan Smith PhD, Lab Director. His Bones had married Roger Milton Smith 2 ago; they dated for four months than became engaged and marred in six months.

Temperance had a baby six months after the marriage started.

He felt the need to deliver the wedding invitation to her in person.

They spoke but twice in two years but he stilled held deep feeling for her.

He knocked on the door to her office, and walked in.

He was very surprised that the person who greeted him was not the same person he said good-by to two years ago.

Temperance was very, very thin and gaunt in appearance. Her hair was unkempt and dull, and they were no sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Hi Temperance how are you today?"

"Booth what brings you to my office after two years? Something bad right Booth?."

"Actually Temperance I'm getting Married and I want you and Roger to come to our wedding."

"So Booth nothing that involves you will ever be attended by Roger Smith.

He still thinks of you as a rival. He knows I still am in love with you and he always thought I would leave him and take my baby to you."

Booth is amazed at what he just heard.

He knew Roger did not like him and had a fear of their past friendship.

He did not know that Temperance stilled loved him and now knew that she married Roger because she was pregnant with his child.

It all became clear about the sudden wedding, and Roger dislike for of him.

"I'll just leave it here with you incase Roger changes his mind."

"Roger would not like it if he found it, so please for my sake, and wellbeing, take it with you please.

Booth it was so good to see you again you look well."

She turned and continues work on her computer. Booth backed out of her office and went looking for Angela Hodgins.

Ange was on the platform talking with one of the squints. She saw him and ran down the steps, and hugged him in the tightest bear hug she had ever given him in her life.

"Booth it's so good to see you again I've miss you badly, if you are free can we go to lunch and talk?"

"Ange I would like nothing better."

They went to the Royal Dinner, took their old seats and relaxed.

"Booth did you get a chance to see Bren at the lab?"

"Yes I did and I must say the changes in her appearance were mind-blowing. She looked totally unkempt. Their was no sparkle in her eyes and her speech was very curt,"

"Booth she has been that way since two months after the marriage.

It got worse when the baby died. Only being a year old and all."

"Her baby died how Ange?"

"She died, run over by a hit and run driver in the Mall parking lot.

She and Roger were shopping, he has never lets her go alone.

She said she left the baby with Roger and he said she did not and the baby wandered in front of a car and is run over, and died."

"OMG Ange I did not know anything about that. It must have torn Temperance up?"

"She was a basket case for many months then she snapped, spent two months in the Mental hospital and what you see is the results.

Did you notice she was wearing long sleeves and pants and flat heel shoes?"

"That what was so different with her.

It not very warm today was she working in limbo. It is cold down their Ange?"

"Booth that what she dresses in every day of the week fifty-two week a year.

I have not seen her in dressed in a dress in two years, she never goes any where, she has not even gone to the Jeffersonian Party,

The one that's required of all staff members.

She has become a ghost outside the Lab.

She once said Roger forbids her from socializing with us.

She said she said it wrong the next day. That was the day she ran into a door at home, hurt her head, and gave her self a black eye.

She seems to do that a lot."

"Angela are you implying that Roger is be abusing her at home?"

"Booth none of us has ever seem the inside of her house, in two years, nor has she see the inside of any of our homes. And she is the godmother to my child. Enuff of that Booth it makes me so mad.

So what did bring you to the Jeffersonian today ADA Booth?"

"O you know I received a promotion? Well anyway, I am getting married and was delivering an invitation to Roger and Temperance to attend.

Yours is in the mail.

Temperance refused to even leave the thing with her she said Roger would not be happy if he found it.

How would he find something as small as an invitation a threat?"

"Booth he checks her office every day when he comes to get her.

The other thing that buggies me she has not driven her own car in years.

He drives her into work and picks her up every day. He's a very rude man."

Booth and Ange ate and converse for the better part of two hours renewing old friendship.

Booth had forgotten how good it felt sitting and talking with old friends.

When they returned to the Lab the first person they met was Zack.

He was so happy to get to see and thank Booth for getting him out of jail.

Booth had found the evidence to get his conviction over turned.

He seems much more animated than before.

Even Jack Hodgins seem happy to see him.

They had a few run in when Temperance had announce her engagement and then marriage.

He hated Roger and refused to even speak to him at the wedding.

Jack felt that Booth, as a man in love with Dr. B, he should have stepped up and made Bones break off with Roger and married him.

Max, Temperance s father had to hold him back from punching Roger out over a comment he made about Angela.

Speaking of Max Booth had run in to him at the local Wal-Mart.

He expresses his containing dislike for his son-in-law, he never mentions the death of Temperance' baby just that he only gets to talk to Temperance on the phone at work never at home.

He said he had never been invited to their home since the wedding

Booth was getting a very bad feeling about Temperance safety living with Roger.

He did not like the thought that Roger was abusing her. She had more than her share of abuse in the past when she was in foster care.

A short visit with Cam and Booth was ready to go pick up Kelly.

Booth looked up and saw Roger in Temperance office going threw her files.

He saw him pick up a FBI file clearly marked in red confidential and start reading it.

This was an unlawful act and he's pissed off about it.

He quick step into Temperance office and ripped the file out of Roger's hands.

"You are not authorized to read this file or to handle it either Roger."

"Fuck you Booth; get out of my wife's office you SOB."

"The file is FBI property and you have no right to read what is within it."

"I was just seeing what crap you FBI pricks were making her due."

Hearing the raised voices Cam and Jack ran into Temperance office to see what was going on.

Booth told Cam what he saw, and what he did.

"**Dr. Brennan **you are the custodian of these files and you are not allowed to let your husband read FBI files.

I am going to have to make a report, and you may have to pay a fine, and maybe lose your job.

Dr. Brennan do you know how many files your Husband has read in your office in the last two years?"

"He reads every thing in my office every day. It what he does to check on what I do?"

"Booth you are ADA what do I do now?"

"Cam I'll file a report but Temperance your restricted to have no access to FBI files, till a review board decide what action needs done."

"Dr. Brennan you are hereby suspended for three-day while we investigate this matted.

Mr. Smith you are band from the Jeffersonian Metro Medical Lab until further notice. Forever if I get my way"

Roger took a swing at Booth, who sidestepped the punch and sent Roger slamming it to the wall, smashing his nose.

Booth was going to punch Roger when Brennan called out.

"Stop Booth he will only take it out on me if you hit him. Let me take him home and I'll deal with him?"

Booth held up and turned to look at her.

Roger took a sucker punch to Booth midsection.

Jack grabbed Roger in a choke hold and Booth rubs his back, Booth was in pain.

"Only because your wife was my best friend ,I'll not arrest you for this, but get your ass the hell out of here now Roger."

"I'm not afraid of you Booth I got **your** girl and she is mine forever.

You stay away from her or I'll kill you both."

With that, Temperance and Roger left the Lab.

"I'm sorry Booth I never realized he was reading confidential files.

"Cam you know I have to write you up also as her supervisor."

"Yes Booth and don't feel bad, I shirked my duty just so I did not have to deal with that SOB."

Everyone left the lab except Booth and Cam they has to wait for the auditors to arrive to go over the breach of security.

Four days later on Friday Temperance returned to the Lab.

She had her arm in a sling and the fading signs of a black eye.

Can ask her and told she fell down the cellar stairs doing her laundry.

Cam was sure Roger beat her up after the fight with Booth.

Brennan worked the next two weeks in limbo and has not been involved in any FBI cases.

Roger banded from the building but he still drove Brennan to and from work every day.

On the last day of the month the Board suspended Temperance for thirty-day without pay and find her ten thousand dollars for allowing unauthorized access to confidential information.

Cam suspended for ten-day and finded one thousand dollars for the same offence.

Some unknown source paid Cams fine the day it's announced.

Roger ordered to pay fifty thousand dollars and with thirty days in jail, and be banded from having a clearance ever.

When thirty days went by and Roger had not answered his warrant the U.S. Marshalls are sent to pick him up.

Temperance was told the day before that this was going to happen,she asked her husband get in touch with the court.

He did nothing about the warning, he said it was Booth's problem and he did not have the balls to sent someone beside himself to get him and the he would fix Booth once and for all.

Booth cell phone rang at eleven am. The caller Id said US Marshalls.'

"ADA Booth."

"Agent Booth this Marshall Picket we are at the Roger Smith home, and your help is needed at this scene sir."

"Who requested my help ?"

"US Marshall Samuel Porter."

Booth drove to the house that he and Bones once lived in.

When he pulled up to the house, it looked like a country fair.

They were TV media, print media, Fire trucks, two ambulances, and a dozen police cars and a Command bus. Booth waved his badge and walked up to the Command bus.

"I'm looking for Marshall Picket, I'm ADA Booth"

"He inside go around the left side."

Booth entered the bus and is greeted by a short heavyset man in a gray suit that cost as mush as Booth made in a month. He was smoking a cigar.

"You ADA Booth?"

"That's me what do you need from me Marshall?"

"Do you know Roger, and Temperance Smith?"

"Yes Marshall, Temperance is an old friend, and her husband is a dirt bag."

"Well we had a pick up order for Mr. Smith for an unpaid fine and a report for jail yesterday. A when a Deputy show up this morning Mr. Smith got nasty said he was not going to jail. He said he had his wife inside and he would kill her, and then kill himself. We called in SWAT as he show a gun, a big gun.

One of the snipers can see the Mrs. lying on the floor in the lining room. He said it look to him that they was a lot of blood on and around her and she has not move for over thirty minutes, she may be dead already. I called you because Mr. Smith said he would only let you take his wife out of the house."

"He wants me to go in and remove his wife? Marshall he hates my guts and he never in his right mind would let me take Temperance out of his house."

"So you think what Agent?"

"He wants me in the house and then he going to try to kill me and Temperance both."

"Are you involved with his wife Agent Booth?"

"A few years ago we lived together, then she up and married him. I the one pissed at him not the other way around."

"So you are saying you are not going in and try to talk him out."

"No I just want you to know that if he raises that gun he going to kill me."

Booth and the Marshall went over a plan then Booth went to the door.

"Roger it me Booth I'm coming in to take Temperance out as you told the Marshall."

Booth opened the door and went in to the living room. He could see Bones lying on the floor with blood dripping out of her ears and mouth. She had a very slow breathing rate, but she was alive.

"Booth you a bigger asshole as I have ever met. You are still in love with the filthy curt. You know she a whore, ever time I let her out of the house she spread those long legs for any man she sees.

I know that she been fucking you since she married me.

She did not fool me about that fucking kid.

It was yours not mine. She never loved me she just needed a meal ticket. Nevertheless, I fixed her I ran over that little rug rat she loved so much. I got even with her.

Now I am going to get even with you Booth. Pick her up Booth I think she dead but I want you holding her when I shoot you than her again."

"You will never get out alive if you shoot me and her."

"Your wrong Booth I'm nuts and I'll go into a Physic Hospital for a few years the I'll get better and get out, DC law."

He raised the gun as Booth lifted bones up off the floor into his arms. Booth adjusted her in his arms and suddenly moved to his right away from the door.

Roger thought he would make a dash for the door confused for a moment then he stepped to his left raised his gun and fired. The crash of glass and the pain in his chest told Booth it was all over as he fell to the floor covering Bones with his body.

He hit his head on the table and everything went black.

As he came, too he looked up into bright lights. They were the light in an ambulance moving down the road with a siren whaling.

Suddenly it stopped and the doors open.

He heard someone sing out GSW left shoulder B/p 90 over 66, pulses 50 and getting weak. Then the fog rolled in and peace came to him again.

Booth was in a coma for five days before he woke up. He scared himself for he though he saw an angle sitting in the chair next to the bed. It was a picture of his old Bones, as if she looked two years ago, her eyes sparkled her hair was glowing and she was dress to kill in a blue dress and four-inch heels.

He closed his eyes to keep the vision in. He opened them when someone spoke to him.

"Booth if you keep your eyes chose, I think I'll leave, I think getting dress up for you was a waste of my time."

"Bones is that realty you or am I dead and this is heaven?"

"Taking over an hour to put make up on, something I have not done in two years, and four-inch heel that hurt my feet is heaven I'll pass, you keep your heaven Booth."

She got up, kissed him, and lay on the bed with him.

They both fell asleep locked each others arms

Roger was DOA at the scenic; Booth took a bullet to his shoulder and Bones just need stitches and rest from her beating.

Booths' wedding called off after Kelly came into Booths room and found Bones sleeping in bed with him.

She knew she did not stand a chance against that match up.

They got married seven months after the shoot out. Booth and Bones bought a new house down the road from Hodgins.


End file.
